


Photo Finish

by Kaifudo16



Series: Promptis Promps [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cannon Divergent, First FFXV Story, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Photo Tour, Prompto is a Klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifudo16/pseuds/Kaifudo16
Summary: When Prompto and got to get a Photo at the Slought it goes terribly wrong.





	Photo Finish

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came to be because of a photo that I love of these two boys. Unfortunately I do not know who the artist is, I will happily post a link of the photo but if someone knows who the artist is please let me know I want to give them credit for there work. Just to let people Know the Italic text is thoughts. I hope I did these boys Justice. I feel like Noct might be a bit off.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5a/73/2f/5a732f5429acd6a93ce6af9b76e4411e.jpg

Getting up early was one of Noctis least favorite things to do, but for his best friend; Prompto, he would do anything. So when the hyperactive blond asked his dear friend to help him with his early morning photo shoot Noctis agreed despite his distaste of early mornings.  
  
"Noct Come on!" Prompto practically whined as he ran through the mess of trees that surrounded the Slought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Noctis laughed softly at his friends antics.  
Noctis followed him to the very edge of the lake where you could clearly see the long necked Clatoblepas where they gracefully ate there breakfast in the murky waters

"Alright, I need you to stand right here with the mushrooms," Prompto said taking Noctis by the arm and positioning him for the perfect shot.

"Wha-" the young prince exclaimed surprise passing over his features for a moment. Prompto looked up waving his camera.

" You lure him in and I shoot"

"You Serious!" Noctis said sounding almost upset.

"Of cores, should be easy right?" Prompto shrugged flashing Noctis one of his bright smiles. One of the ones that could easily melt the the coldest heart on earth. Normally Noctis would falter to such a smile.

"Yeah easy getting my ass **killed** " He shot back at him.

"Noct... please" The blond begged the prince. The blue in his eyes shined with desperation as his bottom lip poked out in just enough of a pout to make the young photographer look about half his age. Noctis let out a grown.

"Fine" He said taking the mushrooms in hand standing where Prompto had positioned him before. Prompto visibly brightened at Noctis agreeing. He moved a bit further back as he stood on top of a bolder to give him a good vantage point. The rising sun bounced off the water's edge framing Noctis in the perfect lighting. His raven hair a bit messy from sleep, but it perfectly represented who Noct was. Prompto adjusted the zoom and frame rate on his camera so he could get a nice shot of both him and the beautiful creature. He could see through the lens how the Clatoblepas started to creep up on Noctis. His nerves on edge with the thrill of obtaining a picture this perfect.

"Hey, You taking the shot or what?" The Prince hissed under his breath at Prompto.

"Not just yet," he whispered back to his friend. He could see the growing irritation in Noctis's eyes. The stormy blue striking a look of pure annoyance at him. He continued to wait for the creature to creep up getting closer with each step. He could feel the racing of his heart as Noctis said 'pretty close' and Prompto replied with a quick 'just a little closer. At this point it was a miracle that Prompt wasn't shaking his camera with the how much adrenaline was running through his veins. Before he knew it The Clatoblepas was right over Noctis shoulder.

"Alright takin' it strike a pose!" Prompto shouted to his friend. With as quick flick of his wrist Noctis leaned ever so slightly to the side giving Prompto the most charming smile he could muster. His hand pressed behind his head as he face tilted. Prompto almost lost the shot from laughing at how out of place the pose was but he quickly snapped the photo and nodded at his handy work.

"Got it, Get out of there Noct!" He said as he started to run off of the bolder he had been standing on. As he descended to go help Noctis, his boot caught the edge of the rock.  
  
"Ah" He let out as he fell his left boot coming off and snagging his ankle. He let out a hiss as he tried to assess the damage done when he heard the grown of the oversize creature he had been so eager to take a picture of. He should have summoned his pistol to his side, maybe gotten a shot off and slowed its descent giving him enough time to crawl his way to safety. His body however froze with fear at being this close to the beast. His heart stopped unable to think straight and he shut his eyes.

_This is the end, I really screwed up this time._

The young blond sucked in a breath of air awaiting his demise as he clutched his injured leg closer to his body biting down on his lip in anticipation.

"Prompto!" he heard as metal clashed into flesh making a cringe worthy sound as an appendage of the beats broke. Prompto opened his eyes to see Noctis there at his side. His worry apparent on his face as he held Prompto at his back. Prompto smiled as laughter bubbled in his chest.

"This is not a time to laugh," Noctis gowned raking hand free hand through his hair." Can you walk?"

"Sorry Noct, that's a no," Prompto winched as he tried to move his ankle. Noctis nodded once understanding.

"Guess I will have to carry you," He smiled as he picked Prompto up supporting his back and knees. Prompto couldn't help but let a laugh escape even in their situation.  
"Is this what if feels like to be rescued by a prince?" He teased Noctis. The other just shook his head.

"Go back to sleep Beauty," He replied easily as he started running out of harm's way. His breath was coming in labored spurts as he held Prompto close to his chest.  
Prompto grasped Noctis shirt as to make sure that he wouldn't fall. He felt bad that his friend had to come back to him to help. Wasn't he the one supposed to be protecting Noct? But here he was putting him in danger instead.

It wasn't that far out that Noctis stopped, gasping for air. He settled Prompto back on the ground as he took in deep breaths.

"Should be safe here" He panted his hand on his knees as he tried to regulate his breathing. He took a few moment to gather himself as he stood up his chest rising and falling as he rubbed at his shoulder and rolled his neck to ease some of the tension that had risen. As the two settled down Prompto couldn't help but finally let out laughter. He held his stomach as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, what are you laughing at, We could have died!" Noctis said sounding exasperated at his friends laughter.

"Yeah but we got the perfect shot, and had ourselves some crazy fun," Prompto replied rubbing his eyes on the back of his hand.

"At your expense," Noctis sighed as he sat down next to him.

"It's just a sprain... I think," Prompto said looking down at his ankle. It was clearly swollen and a bit red. Noctis carefully took Prompto's foot in hand as he ran his thumb across the angry flesh in a tender movement. His stormy blue eyes soft as he tried to sooth his friend. The small blond hissed in pain his facial features scrunching up in pain.

"Noct that hurts," He snapped a bit harsher than he had meant.

" S-sorry" He apologized as he stopped looking back away from his friend.

"I will have to go back for your boot, you gonna be okay here for a minute?" Noctis asked as he looked over to the water's edge. The Clatobelpas had made its way back to the water. The tusk that Noctis had managed to break left behind on shore.  
"Yeah, we might want to hurry back though, We don't want any Imperials to find us out here by ourselvs" Prompto sighed softly allowing reality to sink back in. Noctis gave a non-committal hum as he got to his feet brushing off his pants. Prompto watched him walk back to gather his lost shoe. He let out a sigh of frustration once he was out of earshot.

_What was I thinking. I could have gotten one of us, or even both of us killed._ He thought pulling his leg back as he set his head down in his knees.

He wanted to have a little fun, to just be Noctis and Prompto again for a bit. He never had time alone with the prince anymore. Not with all the running for their lives and fighting the Empire. Not with the ever present wedding, with Noct's marriage. Prompto let a sigh pass his lips. He had missed just lying on the couch in the apartment. Watching movies, eating snacks and playing video games when they should have been studying for an exam. It had all changed when Noctis had left that night to see why his father had called him to the Citadel. The night he had gotten the news about his arranged marriage to Lady Lunafreya. To say Noctis had been upset was an understatement. Prompto had seen the the underlying fury as he asked Ignis to take him home that night. The memories made his heart clench.

_I just want that all back, but i have to keep pressing forward for Noct's sake._  Prompto reminded himself.

"Got it" Noctis said as he came back dropping Prompto's boot to the ground as he gripped his shoulder. "Dropped this too"  
Propmto looked up to see the raven holding his camera out to him.

Oh, thanks, I don't know what I would have done if I lost that," Prompto said "taking it from his hands. There fingers brushing momentarily. Prompto looked up to Noctis biting his lip as he looked away to fiddle with the camera to make sure it was still in working order.

"So do I at least get to see this photo that you got yourself hurt for," Noctis asked as he sat down once more. He wasn't ready to go back to the haven yet. He knew Ignis was going to have a fit over this.

"Uh sure" Prompto said as he switched the camera over allowing him to view his pictures turning it around for Noctis.

"Love the lighting," Prompto smiled proud of the picture.

"Good enough to be a professional," Noctis smirked softly.

"Aw ya think so," Prompto perked up at the thought. If he hadn't already dedicated his life to Noctis, he had thought about it once upon a time.

"I wouldn't just let anyone take my photo. Might just have to hire you full time once I'm King" Noctis teased although his voice held some regret and sadness.  
The sore subject of Insomnia's fall, his father’s death and being the rightful king always made him uneasy. Noctis didn't feel ready and the anticipation made him antsy and anxious. Prompto knew that, which is why despite himself he gripped Noctis hand and squeezed.

"I would be honored, your Highness," Prompto jested softly, trying to elicit a smirk from the prince. Noctis couldn't help himself as a soft chuckle broke his resolve. Prompto ran small circles on the back of Noctis's hand as a comforting gesture too afraid to do more. He could still see the dread in his eyes. See the uncertainty about the fate of his Kingdom, The line of Lucis.

"Noct..." Prompto said to get him to look at him. He hated seeing that look in his eyes. The foreboding one that told him he was in his head thinking too much. Prompto could almost always tell. They had known each other for far too long for Noctis to hide it. Prompto knew all of the warning signs, knew all of his tics and behaviors.

"It's gonna be alright buddy. I gotcha" Prompto said sincerity evident in the way that he pulled Noctis closer. Noctis followed the tug effortlessly getting to his knees as Prompto reached over and hugged him. Noctis let out a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"Just breath, we're gonna make it through this," Prompto kept saying, bringing light into his deep thought.  
Noctis took a deep breath taking in the natural scent of Prompto. He always smelled of honey, makeing him think of better days in his life, of home, of a time before everything started to crumble. He gripped Prompto's shirt a little tighter the fabric biting into his fingers. He knew he should pull away. He should pretend that he was fine and just go back to Ignis and Gladio. He should have picked Prompto up and took him back to camp to have his ankle looked at by Ingis. He did neither of them. He chose to stay in that embrace allowing himself time to dwell on what was happening in his life. His will to hold himself together, to be strong like the leader he should be crumbled when he felt Prompto's hand move in a circular motion on his back.  
"Let go" He heard Prompto whisper ever so softly, had his mouth not been so close to Noctis's ear he would have never caught the words. He felt his heart clench in his chest and the first tear slip down his cheek. He hadn't given himself the time to mourn what he had lost and Prompto knew it. He knew the minute the small comment had left Noctis's lips about being King, no matter how off hand it had been, that he needed this. He needed a moment that he wasn't being pressured by Gladio or Ignis to be someone the people could rely on. His tears fell as he coked on his sobs trying not to make a mess of Prompt's shirt. Prompto just sat there holding Noctis. listening to him weep. The fall had hurt them all but none more than Noctis. Prompto reached up and ran a soothing hand through Noctis's hair. He allowed it as he cried himself dry.

After a while he moved slowly out of Prompo's arms as he tried to furiously wipe the tear streaks from his face. Prompto easily pushed his hands away as he thumbed away the streaks. His fingers lingered as his thumb moved to Noctis’s cheek.

"Better?" Prompto asked carefully.

"Yeah," Noctis responds his voice shaky at best. Prompto nods as he lets go reluctantly.

"We should get back' Noctis said getting to his feet slowly. He put the camera strap around Prompto so that the Camera was on his back and handed him his shoe.

"I better take you in on my back. We won't hear the end of it if I carry you in like my bride to be," Noctis said kneeling down and reaching back towards him. Prompto hesitated before he reached up and around Noctis's shoulders allowing the raven prince to lift his companion while hooking is dangling feet around his waist. Prompto groaned as his sore ankle rubbed up against Noctis's side.

"Sorry, Didn't mean to do that," He sighed as he started walking up the hill back to camp. Prompto leaned his head in the crook of Noctis's neck. His breath ghosting across it with each exhale. Noctis tried his best to ignore it as the smell of menthol invaded his senses.

"Noct," He heard his friend say feeling fingers tighten into his shirt. He was glad he hadn't worn his jacket out this morning.  
"Yeah," He said without really thinking his feet moving him to there destination. There was a clear pause before Prompto spoke. He wanted to say everything that was on his heart. Tell Noctis right then and there what he would do for him. Tell him the truth, but his heart beat against his rib-cage and he just couldn't let the words slip past his lips. so instead he went with:  
"You're awesome, coming to my rescue like that. Wish I was that amazing" He bit his lip. Hearing the faux truth hurt him more than he would have like to admit. Noctis pulled him further onto his back.  
"Prompto," He laughed shaking his head "You're just as awesome. You put your life on the line erryday, or have you forgotten that you're a part of my ever faithful Crownsgaurd." Prompto blinked a few times at Noctis. Silence filled their ears until Noctis found the right words to say to his gunslinger.  
“You are an important part of my team Prom, I can’t do this without you, try and remember that.”

Prompto was left speechless and the words left him feeling happier than he had moments ago.  
The rest of the walk was enjoyed in silence as Noctis continued to trek up the hill in the direction of camp. He could just make out the runes etched into the side of the haven and Ignis preparing breakfast as he broke through the last of the trees. Approaching with caution and climbing his way there careful not to jostle Prompto too much, Noctis was able to reach the camp.  
“Noct! What happened?” Ignis asked as Noctis settled Prompto down easily in one of their camping chairs. The two gave one another a look and then Prompto just turned to Ignis giving him one of his bright smiles.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary,”  
Noctis couldn't help but laugh at his friend. Ordinary was not how he would have described their morning, but he had to admit despite it all he couldn’t say that he didn’t have a great time.  
“Mission accomplished?” Prompto said elbowing Noctis.

“Thanks to who?” He asked smirked leaning against Prompto’s chair.

“My hero Noct!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So there are parts of this that might seem a bit odd but I think I'm going to link it to my next one. I'll keep you posted.


End file.
